A Great Hero
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: From the Earth's point of view. Link is always watching over the Earth and the Earth has been waiting for a great protector. Please R/R :) It would make me happy


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

A great hero

There's a certain someone I've been waiting for.

 I look at the stars and he's there for sure.

 Watching over me thru the night…

 In the morning, he takes flight.

 Soaring by the planets above, so smooth, so light, he seems a dove.

 He touches down, a perfect landing!

 Then he takes his position, standing.

 His fairy's annoying, and loves to tease.

 He rolls his eyes and whispers "Oh please!"

 He grabs his weapons, then stands tall.

 Not one worry in mind, not at all…

 The boy would endure a great deal of pain. 

Yes, today was the last of Ganondorf's reign.

 He walked out that door, ready to fight!

 But then…his mind starts to teeter some fright.

 His imagination begins to wonder…

 He comes back to earth, no need to ponder! 

He knows he will live; it'd be hard to die.

 He had so much courage and strength inside!

 He may have brawn, but plenty of brain.

 He shuffles to the castle, keeping himself sane. 

He enters reluctantly, trying to cope, with the evil scent, like thick-layered smoke!

 He weaves in and out of the near-impossible maze.

 When he enters the last door he is stuck in a daze.

 Ganondorf, playing the organ so nicely, while Princess Zelda, alive, but just slightly, stuck in the pink crystal, up in the air, he watches, afraid to approach the pair…

The music stops and Ganondorf turns 'round. 

He watches the boy, there's no other sound. 

Zelda sees him and gives a slight scream. 

The boy wishes this were just a dream…

He wants to be home in his nice little bed, his fairy asleep, and no cap on his head…

This image shatters as Zelda disappears and the fairy left behind watches in tears.

 The evil is too strong and holds her back.

 She watches the evil man start to attack!

 He flings a ball of dark magic at the boy, to him, he seems like a small soldier toy. 

The magic's deflected by the boy's sword, while Ganondorf yells "BOW DOWN TO YOUR LORD!!!"

 He flings some more magic, the boy dodges again, and he notices that there is no gain. He gets to his feet and remembers deflecting. 

He tries it again and keeps reflecting.

 He hits on target and wastes no time.

 He shoots a light arrow in a straight line!

 He yells "NEVER!!!" in reply and readies his sword then hears a cry!

 Ganondorf falls to his knees, gasping for breath but will never beg 'please'.

 He says, "It's not…over."   And lets out a shriek!

 The tower starts crumbling with groans and creaks!   

He watches as Zelda and the fairy come back.

The walls cave in and the room turns black. 

Zelda has a frown on her face, she says, "follow me" and they move at great pace.

They get to the bars, which are made of steel. 

The fairy panics but Zelda whispers, "hold still"

She raises her arms, in a flash of pink light, those bars are lifted, and things have gone right. 

They race down the tower as fast as can be.

When they get out everyone is filled with glee! 

They did it, he's gone. 

All evil is left…but not for long.

There's a rustle in the dust. 

The boy holds Zelda back.

He goes to check it out. Everything's just as black.

There are still fumes of dust from the evil fallen tower.

Even bodies of the enemies that used up all power.

 He moves closer to the hot, burning mess…

Then it all moves and here is the test. 

Not a man, but a beast! This horrible thing!

 It roars and the boy feels his ears start to ring…

His knees start buckling and he moves out of the way, 

Of the two ton swords and come at a sway!

A ring of fire circles 'round evil and good.

Zelda is out of the fire, there she stood. 

She watches as the two battle it out,

Then she notices something and begins to shout!

"Link! Look at his tail! To me it looks swift, but still rather frail!"

The boy listens and watches uses that clue.

He rolls underneath the monster and out of the blue,

He swings his sword and slashes that tail! 

The beast notices and thinks he cannot fail! 

It turns around quickly and slashes at him.

Zelda shrieks as the clouds get dim!

The boy is in pain and the fairy helps.

The beast slashes again and the young boy yelps!

He quickly gets to his feet as it starts to rain.

He wants everything to stop, but mostly the pain. 

He stabs the tail once more and the beast falls.

The fire ring vanishes and Zelda calls,

To the sages who will come help them out!

The beast feels even greater pain and starts to shout! 

The pain is overwhelming and then it's gone!

He is locked in the Sacred Realm…all work is done…

The light of the sages knocked him down, while the master sword holds the crown,

For fighting off evil, giving the last strike! Ganon's reign is no more…no more evil alike.

They all stand in silence…the battle is won…they can go home now…and get praise for what was done…

The Hero Of Time is now safe in his bed…like he wanted before…no more cap on his head…

His fairy asleep…everything has gone right…now he watches over me… thru the night…

The end


End file.
